Valvrave: Turn back the hands of time
by KiritoYuma
Summary: 250 years have passed since the war ended but unfortunately war came back and the only hope for The Golden Seven is to go back in time, that is what young(old) Alexander does in order to save his friends and family he goes back in time to the day that he first resigned his humanity, before the new calender was made and before man had made it to colonize space. (Lemons and violence)


Chapter I: A past no one knew.

Normal P.O.V.

It had been 250 years since the death of Tokishima Haruto and once again war was waged between all the empires without exception even the neutral third galactic empire was thrown in to chaos, most of their defenses were already destroyed, the only barrier left protecting them were the golden seven.

In the midst of a battle in the middle of space the seven warriors were facing the Dorssia Empire fleet, something that wasn't working well for them.

'Shit, these Dorssian's are stronger than 250 years ago, if this battle continues all of our Valvraves will overheat and we will be left like sitting ducks.' Saki Rukino said.

'Even if we use Harakiry Blade I doubt we could defeat all of them.' Shoko Sashinami said.

'Then I guess it's time for us to part ways for now.' Alex said one of the two new members of the golden seven that had joined 100 years ago, his story was a little farfetched since he found a new Valvrave out of nowhere and more strange his Valvrave had a similar starting system as Valvrave I, but instead of being Pino it was a shy boy dressed in white robes with white small hair and green eyes called Shiro.

'What do you mean Alex, are you going to betray us?' Akira Renbokoji said.

'Don't tell me you are going to use that?' Ruby said the other new member that had joined the golden seven, she was always with Alex and they had the same farfetched story except that her Valvrave didn't have a starting system, they didn't pose any threat to the golden seven and they didn't seem to be lying that is why they were easily accepted as one of them.

'Don't worry Akira I will never betray you, it is just that this battle is one that we won't win, next time we meet you won't remember me, but I will always be watching over you until I can give your memories back. Shiro I need you to tap in to all your Rune reserves and use the Chrono's Break to turn back time to the day we met.'

'As you wish Alex.' The white Valvrave started to glow, blinding everything and involving all the universe in a white light.

In a small country called Portugal in a Private school the same boy was standing.

Alex's P.O.V.

'Daniel, Daniel. It's your turn to do the oral presentation, aren't you going to start.' Spoke my English teacher Tania.

I rapidly looked all around me and processed everything, it looked like the Chrono's Break actually worked, I looked at my notebook that was on the front row and read the date 23/05/16 looks like I was back in 2016 of the old calendar, that meant I still had about two hundred years until I could meet with Akira, these two hundred years were going to be a drag.

'Daniel are you going to present or not.' Said the English teacher starting to get pissed off at me, I had forgotten, before Alexander my name was actually Daniel.

'Sorry miss I was just a little distracted.' I said, truth be told I could care less for my English assignment, but still since I had lived a really long life I had searched and read all the classics, and this assignment if I recalled was about the life of Shakespeare, easily I presented my assignment, to the surprise of my classmates, teacher and cousin Ruby wait she was still called Dalia at this point in time, well I would also be surprised if a shut-in like me would suddenly be able to present a work in front of all my classmates, but thanks to my long life I was able to surpass my anxiety over being near people and talking in public.

I really wanted to get over with this class, mainly because after this class I would go home and «stumble over a wall activating the biometric signature reader and going in to a lab built under my house where I would once again find Shiro and resign my humanity», but this time I would take Dalia with me right from the bat I would be needing her help since we need to find a way to acquire money, we need to also find a way to enter Module 77, when school starts in about 200 years from now.

As soon as classes ended I grabbed Dalia's hand and pushed her to come with me.

'Excuse me some of us have a life birdbrain, I have a boyfriend to see and didn't we establish already that during school we wouldn't talk to each other, I can't believe I'm related to you.' And there it was I had totally forgotten that we weren't at our best for at least three more months when she would stumble on the hidden lab and also resign her humanity over the breakup of her boyfriend. Really what did she think was going to happen by dating the snobbiest jock in school, seriously sometimes I cannot understand girls.

I rapidly put my hand over her head and it glowed green and in a second it returned to normal, looks like I can still use that type of «magic» used by the Magius, but I think it uses a lot of my runes since I'm not a Magius yet, but it did the trick now she was calmer.

'What took you so long, to make me remember everything?' She said.

'Well, I preferred doing this after I was already a Magius but you are as stubborn and thick headed as ever.' I said,

'Hay you freak, what do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?' I could hear a loud voice from the end of the hallway, with the ground shaking from the force the guy was stomping at it, oh boy I totally forgot about the jerk. As soon as he was near us Dalia twirled in the hair and kicked the guy right in the face sending I'm flying for a couple of meters in to a locker that was on the sides of the corridors.

'First of all don't you even dare call my cousin a freak not you not anyone in this school will ever dare call him a freak or I will send you or them flying, second of all don't you dare call me your girlfriend ever again, I know really well that you are actually having sex with Ashley behind my back, therefore we are trough am I being clear.' She yelled at him and at most of the school, well there was a reason why my cousin was called the chief of the school, she was the strongest and most gorgeous of the school yet she had the need to fall in love with the lowest of the scumbags, let us hope that she has learned her lesson over these 450 years pretty boys tend to be the biggest jerks, it was actually funny seeing his eyes full of fear, well at least this time he was the only victim, last time she had found him and Ashley both in the janitors office going all the way, let's just say that poor Ashley suffered severe psychological trauma over broomsticks and staplers after that day, I never actually new if she had passed over her fear.

'Yes, mam.' Were the only words he could actually utter after that, he froze from the sheer pressure of Dalia's intent to kill.

'Come on Dalia we have to go, we have to go do that thing, under you know what.' I said.

'Ya, ya I get it let's just go before I change my mind and end up killing this bastard.'

As we arrived at my all too familiar house I quickly putted my hand over the reader and it automatically activated the elevator that took us to my parents awesome underground lab, now that I remembered I should have known something was fishy when I saw the electricity bill's once, and how we weren't actually broke from it, it turns out my parents actually lied about being your average university teachers. Oh well, I went to my beautiful white Valvrave, it had only been hours for me since I last saw him but still, I just hope he still remembers me, while Dalia went to her black one.

Both of us entered the cockpits and activated the Valvrave, as soon as it was on the letters appeared on the screen asking me if I wanted to resign my humanity I rapidly clicked Yes without even thinking twice in mere seconds I was being stabbed by the two needles that were injecting the liquid inside me. As soon as the needles stopped a certain boy appeared on the screen.

'Welcome back, Alex.' Shiro said.

'It's good to be back Shiro.' I ended up saying.

'Are you two lover boys already finished?' Dalia Said.

'Shut up, Dalia. Shiro do you have all the schematics that I uploaded in to you a long time ago?'

'Yes I actually have. What do you want me to do?'

'Excellent, I am going to connect you into a printer and I am going to need you to print all of them, I have 200 years to get everything ready, and bring me the numbers of every winning lottery game we can play in Portugal for the next week and send the results to Dalia's phone right now.'

'Yes, sir, they are already sent sir.' Shiro said.

'Dalia go' I was about to finish speaking but Dalia cut me to the Chace.

'I know, I know go play the lottery and play with the results that are there. You forgot I spent four hundred years with you, I can at least figure what is your next move now, do you want me also to go to the black market and buy some illegal guns with the money you have stashed in your vault I can buy one Desert Eagle and a pair of Dual Beretta and some extra ammunition but not more than that, actually you save a lot of money.' She said.

'Good our preferred weapons and extra ammunition for now that will have to do and it's not like we will need it for now, it's just a precaution and could you stop going through my vault please.'

'Of course not, what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine.'

For those two hundred years we have been preparing for the upcoming war, we knew the council of 101 had their own agenda, but for now we didn't care, we both needed to get the play ready for the main actors, and to do that we needed to go to Dorssia 13 years before the attack in JIOR. And there we were in a Dorssian Military Academy on the graduation ceremony of Kriemhild.

The young thirteen year old woman was leaving the ceremony alone, thank god that would make capturing her really easy. As I was about to capture her someone I didn't want to see appeared, shit he was going to recruit her, that isn't good, I need to get to her.

Thank the gods she accepted the promotion but didn't go with him for now, I needed to do this fast.

'I don't know who you are, but it isn't good to sneak on people like that. You were really lucky that Cain-sama didn't notice you, now how about you show yourself so we can talk, unless you want to do this the hard way.' She said, I was kind of surprised she could sense me that easily, looks like I needed more training in the stealth department.

'No need to be hasty, and even if you wanted to kill me you couldn't, and don't worry I came here to kidnap you for some time, but it looks like you are going just as I want you to go member of the Royalist faction.' I said.

'How did you know?' She said, trying to stay in control of her emotions, but she couldn't fool me, I might not be good at stealth but thanks to me being over 600 years old I learned to read humans like an open book.

'Well, you don't need to worry, in fact I came to you just because of that, I am going to trust you with knowledge you shouldn't have for thirteen years, and I will need you to follow most of your previous footsteps.' I said to her as I went near her and used the same ability I had used on Ruby back in 2016.

'I think I understand now, you are from the Future.' She said.

'You reacted really well for someone who had no clue, about most of my powers.'

'You do realize I'm one of the best students in this school, I know there are a lot of things happening in the shadows of the world, and I will do everything to help you on one condition.' This seems amusing she has a condition, but what's more amusing is that she will help me hole heartedly if I do this condition.

'Fair enough. What is your condition?' I asked, I wasn't going to lose the perfect spy in Dorsia just because of one condition, but I wasn't going to let it affect the time line.

'I want you to kidnap H-neun during the attack 13 years from now, I don't want him near Cain and he would be a great asset to your team, together with L-elf.' I wasn't surprised, it doesn't take a fool to understand from the history books that she felt guilty for his death, and that she had actually developed a liking to the fool of their group, still I couldn't let it have a great impact on the time line.

'Shiro.'

'Don't worry H-neun, being on our side won't have great impact on the time line, since he was already against Cain from the first place.' Shiro reassured me.

'Understood, I will grant you your request, but as soon as you feel that Cain is on to you, you will immediately contact me so I can take you out of there understood.'

'Sure, but stop acting like you are the boss of me, and how will I be able to contact you?'

'With these.' I said giving her a pair of earrings.

'These are something I made combining my expertise in science and the magic Magius can use, they allow you to communicate telepathically with me, all you have to do is imagine me and send the message you want to, it basically reads your brain waves, transforms them into Runes and sends them via teleportation, as they arrive in my earpiece they are converted back into brain waves, it's as if you were on the phone.' I said, while she putted them on.

'Like this?' I could hear her voice inside my head as if she was talking directly to me.

'Yes, exactly like that, you are a natural genius.'

'By the way what are Magius and Runes?' She asked.

'Magius are basically an alien species, I can't exactly go into detail because I don't know a lot about them, and runes are information particles, that exist all around us, think of them as what wizards call mana and ninjas call chakra they exist in us ,and all around us, and since they are information particles we humans have most of them, in our memories, our DNA and even our language. They are also the Valvrave's fuel.' I explained.

'Should I keep the earrings always on?'

'Yes, never take them off and be careful, I trust you to help me save this world, with as less casualties as we can.' I said.

'Don't worry, I am always careful.' As she said that I couldn't keep me from getting proud, I wrapped her around my arms and tighten my grip around her.

'I am proud of you, Kriemhild know that in this entire universe you are the third person I would trust with my life.'

'Could you please let me go, if anyone sees this I can be in trouble.'

'Ya you are right, until we meet again, Kriemhild.' As I said that I turned around and started moving it would be a long time until I could see her again, it's a shame that I can't say to her yet that I am actually her great-great-great-great granduncle. What I would do for family, and she has my curiosity, if I had revealed myself when she was a kid, I could have thought her a lot of stuff. If that H-neun even dares to touch her improperly I will kill him.

As soon as I was back home, I found Ruby, laughing at one of her Horror movies, I seriously did not understand what was so funny in scarring a person with movies, they are supposed to be enjoyable not something that would make you barf your breakfast out.

For the last 13 years me and Ruby and kept contact with Kriemhild and have been switching of hideouts constantly, we didn't want for the Council of 101 to actually find us, since they were becoming more active, we were ready to go to Module 77, since the invasion would be this year, we were going to be interns I would be assistant of the physics teacher Takumi Kibukawa and Ruby would be assisting the P.E teacher with another intern named Rion Nanami, we had already bought a house on module 77 and made an underground lab, so we could store most of everything we had, in these past few years I had learned a lot about how the Runes worked, I could literally do everything with runes, and since I had a vast supply of them I could endure most attrite battles and I had surpassed the Council of 101, I dare say that I was capable of holding myself against Cain Dressel.

And here we finally were on the beginning of the game, let the games begin Magius.


End file.
